Rise of the Nemesis
Rise of the Nemesis is the twelfth and final episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It aired on November 26th, 2015 and was the last aired episode of the series, but not the last created as a uncompleted series three has been started but never continued. Plot The final episode. Who will die, who will live and who is going to leave? Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. Previously of Episode 11 happens as afterwards. The Doctor runs back to the team as they have been for the last 20 minutes. At the table, nearly dying of fatigue. "Do you have maps of this place?" The Doctor inquires. "Yes. How do you think we can get around this place? Borrow my version of it." Richard says. "Thank you." The Doctor says as he grabs it and uses it whilst he is back at the corridor as the lights turn out and the map glows but with different paths. "And I think something else is here." "Different pathways?" SpongeBob asks him. "Yes. So, we are here but the pathway is on the left of us. And the hatch is at the... toilet facilities." The Doctor explains as he opens the toilet and pulls the lever the other way which allows them through to the secret hatch on the map. Lilithena is still dragged by stomping Cybermen. "Where the heck is the Doctor and SpongeBob? Shouldn't anybody... anybody be trying to find me under the base." The Cyberguards open the door and strap her into the conversion chamber. "THE CONVERSION CHAMBER NEEDS TO RECHARGE BEFORE BEING USED. THIS WILL TAKE ONLY A FEW MINUTES. AFTER THIS, YOU WILL BECOME LIKE US." A Cyberguard tells her. "Thank god. The Doctor and SpongeBob must have found this place by now. However, they have a couple of minutes unless..." Lilithena fiddles with her pockets as she finds a spare Sonic Screwdriver that the Doctor gave her as she aims it at the Cyberguards and uses it as it short circuits them. "That was very lucky. Now all they need to do is to find me." The Doctor and SpongeBob drop from the toilet ladder. The Doctor notices a room with a note saying 'Commincation and Sercuity'. "I want you to go in there and access anything to find Lilthena." The Doctor says. "Yes, boss." SpongeBob responds as he walks into the place and stabs the Cyberman with a blade as he takes over the Cyberman's job whilst using a headset that the Doctor gave to him as the Doctor is running to the corridors as he rushes towards the Cyber-conversion unit where Lilithena is. "Bob, you have visual?" The Dotor inquires. "I have visual. It's the next door from you." SpongeBob says. "Cheers." The Doctor thanks him as he opens the door and sees her nearly getting ready for conversion. "Right, hello! Is there anyway off it." "Yes. But I don't think you'll have time! The conversion's power is coming back on in about nearly a minute." Lilithena explains. "I can try." The Doctor says. "Try all you can. I don't think anything besides stand there." Lilithena tells him. "Let me do at least something. SOMETHING." The Doctor asks her. "No. Just leave." Lilithena tells him as the conversion starts. "I forgot to tell you, you can't regenerate." "I know." He stands by her side as she becomes a Cyberman. "UNKNOWN UPGRADE DETECTED. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE." The new Cyberman tells the Doctor as he escapes and locks the Cyberman in. "She's dead. I want you to blow this place to kingdom come." The Doctor orders SpongeBob. "But..." SpongeBob asks him. "DO IT!" The Doctor reminds him as SpongeBob presses the bomb button and the alarms go off as he escapes with the Doctor back the way they came. The other team hear the alarm now as they go out and the Doctor and SpongeBob move as they get away to the Tardis as the Doctor tries find his solace in his head. "Are you okay?" SpongeBob inquires. "Could you have done anything?" SpongeBob pauses... "I'm just asking?" "What else have you got! SpongeBob! Tell me!" The Doctor shouts at him. "I'm taking you home. Back where you belong. I'm regretting ever bringing you on board. I should have left you back in Bikini Bottom the first time I ever had the time to leave you." SpongeBob then of course leaves as he visits Patrick who is crying. "Hello. You allright?" SpongeBob asks his friend. "Oh hello, SpongeBob. What happened when you were away?" Patrick inquires. "Squidward died of depression a few days ago." "No... That can't be right." SpongeBob disagrees as he takes a hike towards the cemetery as a gravestone is seen with 'Here lies: Squidward (with his potential hopes and dreams). SpongeBob is left sobbing over the grave of his dearly departed friend. Meanwhile, the Doctor is trying to find the one location that Lilithena would be at, a park bench on Febuary 19th, 2008. He sits down wearing his get up he used in 'The Family of Blood'. "Hello?" Lilthena asks the Doctor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted." The Doctor says. "You seem familar. Have I ever seen you before?" Lilthena inquires. "I have that kind of face that screams that fact. I most oftenly known for that." The Doctor says. "I'm mainly here because someone near me has died." The Doctor tells her. "She or he must have been very special." Lilthena hopes to him. "Right, I'm off somewhere." "Oh, have this." He gives her a note. "Keep it and do everything it says. Because you're going to have a great life." He leaves her as he decides to go to Mars as he has never thought of that. Category:Doctor Who Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover Series Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost